iγ ψ mψ La ecuación de Dirac
by RomaX
Summary: Relato corto que surge de la idea sobre la ecuación que da título al relato y que significa: El entrelazamiento cuántico o conexión cuántica. Dos partículas que, en algún momento estuvieron unidas, siguen estando de algún modo relacionadas. No importa la distancia entre ambas, aunque se hallen en extremos opuestos del universo. La conexión entre ellas es instantánea.


Ecuación de Dirac

 **Autor:** Roma79

 **Disclaimers:** No aplica pero todos sabemos que Gillian Anderson y David Duchovny son personajes públicos y son a los que me refiero en este relato, sin intención alguna de lucrar con su imagen.

 **Clasificación:** Snogger o Gillovny, situado en los primeros días de preparación para la grabación de los recientes capítulos de la 10ª temporada.

 **Spoliers:** Ninguno porque aún no había pasado la nueva temporada cuando lo escribí, por lo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaría. 

**Dedicatoria:** En primer lugar a mi querida amiga Audrey que fue la que me ayudó con el título y que finalmente terminaría tatuado en mi muñeca, rememorando no sólo la idea, si no mi inolvidable viaje a NY en el que finalmente conocí a Gillian Anderson. A mi querida amiga Clarams por haberme ayudado con su opinión, fue la primera en leerlo y animarme a continuar escribiendo, lo que finalmente se vio reflejado en mi relato anterior de "Tienes que cerrar el círculo…". A mi niña Yasmin, que me corretea para seguir escribiendo y me echa miles de porras todos los días. Por último pero no menos importante, por el contrario, a todo mi grupo de ReLocas del whatsApp, muchas de ustedes ya lo han leído, pero aquí lo tienen por si quieren volverlo a leer.

 **Nota:** Este relato fue escrito antes de "Tienes que cerrar el circulo para encontrar la verdad" y me ayudó a soltar la mano un poco, pero infortunadamente se quedó guardado mientras escribía el del círculo. Ahora que estoy preparando tres más, no quise dejarlo rezagado porque terminaría por no publicarlo.

A todos los que me han leído y regalado un instante para comentar se los agradezco en el alma, espero que me sigan regalando sus palabras. Todo lo que piensen me es de suma importancia para seguir aprendiendo.

Ella dijo: "Dime algo bonito", y él le dijo: "iγ · ∂ **ψ** = **mψ** Esa es la ecuación de Dirac. Gracias a esto, se describe el fenómeno de entrelazamiento cuántico, que en la práctica dice que: "Si dos sistemas interactúan uno con el otro durante un cierto período de tiempo y luego se separan, lo podemos describir como dos sistemas separados, pero de alguna manera sutil están convertidos en un solo sistema. Uno de ellos sigue influyendo en el otro, a pesar de kilómetros o años luz."

Esto es el entrelazamiento cuántico o conexión cuántica. Dos partículas que, en algún momento estuvieron unidas, siguen estando de algún modo relacionadas. No importa la distancia entre ambas, aunque se hallen en extremos opuestos del universo. La conexión entre ellas es instantánea.

Quisiera poder engañarme y decir que esto ha ocurrido de pronto, que no sabía que sucedería y esa sarta de mentiras que uno mismo se dice cuando no quiere afrontar o encarar una realidad, pero sería una completa mentira.

Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de estos años, es tratar de evitar engañarme. No me importa lo que piense el resto del mundo, yo no debo permitirme engañarme. En ocasiones estoy firmemente convencida de que no lo hago pero aparentemente la realidad en ocasiones nos pone de frente un enorme espejo en el que, aunque no lo queramos, nos vemos reflejados y no podemos evitar mirarnos como el resto del mundo nos mira.

Este golpe de realidad, de repente es un poco cruel, nos hace ver como idiotas enmascarados tratando de aparentar. No es mi intención aparentar pero una mentira repetida tantas veces al oído, se convierte en ocasiones en una verdad.

Divago mientras me miro en el espejo en este desfile de pruebas y colores, me siento de nuevo como conejillo de indias, me siento de nuevo en sus manos y me pregunto - ¿cómo diablos llegué de nuevo a aquí? - recuerdo de golpe, una epifanía igual frente a otro espejo en otros años, cuando descubrí que había envejecido, cuando descubrí en mí los signos de la edad que no me habían importado nunca, pero que en ese momento noté - Dios, estoy envejeciendo… - no hubo crisis, no hubo nada, simplemente fue un golpe de verdad como el que tengo hoy.

Recuerdo la razón, su voz detrás de la línea, sus razones que me parecieron un perverso juego de palabras. Siempre lo hace, tienen la capacidad de cuidar y medir sus palabras. Creo que lo medita y cuando finalmente habla, es capaz de ser lo suficientemente ambiguo como para que lo que salga de su hermosa boca, tenga sentido en cualquiera de los dos o tres escenarios.

\- Lo hemos deseado, lo hemos esperado tanto tiempo… por favor… -

Suficiente como para que a mí se me erice la piel de los pies a la cabeza. Sé a lo que se refiere, sé de lo que estamos hablando, sé que su tono casi suplicante es provocado solamente porque a él le ha parecido que sería una buena idea, pero no puedo dejar de percibir la doble o triple implicación. Continúa.

\- Yo sé que no es así como lo habíamos pensado pero… así se están dando las cosas, a veces solamente tenemos que tomar las cosas como son y disfrutarlas… te prometo que será divertido.

Mi silencio quizás fue mas largo de lo que yo misma hubiera deseado, no por otra cosa, no era mi intención torturarle o mucho menos, tenía que valorar en mi cabeza las posibilidades, tendría que ajustar muchas cosas… bueno, quizás no tantas como yo misma me he hecho creer.

Quizás fue una llamada de formalidad, de llenar requisitos. Sabía que vendría, de alguna manera lo que no me esperaba era que fuera él directamente el que la hiciera. Sin pensarlo resoplé sobre el auricular y no pude articular más que un - está bien - él por un momento sonó un poco decepcionado al decirme - si no quieres… - pero lo interrumpí de inmediato, no quería que pensara otra cosa -Tú sabes que quiero… que sí quiero - corrijo antes de que él haga algún comentario que me sonroje más de lo que ya estoy pero mi risa incontrolable me delata un poco, bueno, más bien me delata y punto.

Su voz juguetona al otro lado del mundo no se hace esperar - ¡Hey G woman! Aquí solamente estamos hablando de trabajo - Por más que quiero no puedo evitar sentir el balde de agua fría, yo sé que no lo hizo con esa intención, pero no logré evitar en mi pecho ese pequeño estrujamiento. Creo que lo notó, obviamente porque mi risa cortó de tajo y él de inmediato trató de recomponer, no quería sonar así de tajante, más bien quería jugar pero en nuestro haber hay mucha historia de por medio y no precisamente del todo agradable. Pude ver su cara en mi mente, noté de inmediato su preocupación y el sólo imaginarlo en ese gesto tan particular de él, metiendo su labio inferior bajo sus dientes y sacando un poco su labio superior, me produce un nuevo calosfrío y vuelvo a reír, él sabe que cuando yo río todo está bien.

\- ¡Hey! Me asustaste… -

Y ahora es él el que ríe y como niño pequeño comienza a hacer planes para nuestro próximo encuentro, planes que se entremezclan con trabajo y… "Vamos a ir aquí y allá, vamos a hacer esto y el otro… no he leído el guión pero está muy emocionante… por esto y por el otro…" No es que no le preste atención, por el contrario, parece que su entusiasmo me abruma un poco, habla tan de prisa que más bien me descoloca un poco cuando lo escucho concluir su soliloquio - …vamos a ser nosotros de nuevo -

Mi voz se oscurece y toma un todo más profundo de lo deseado por mí, pero lo que digo, lo digo con toda certeza y claridad - lo sé - y ahora él sabe que hablo en serio y no hablo del trabajo.

Y heme aquí, sentada frente al espejo recordando este pequeño reinicio. Francamente no quiero pensar en el pasado, quizás ha sido tan prolongado nuestro ir y venir que creo que no vale la pena sobre analizarlo. Los años me han enseñado a vivir aquí y ahora.

Pero creo que el tedio me está matando porque de pronto, como película frente a mis ojos, comienza a pasar esa noche maravillosa donde cantamos y balamos como niños, como adolescentes.

\- ¿qué piensas?

La voz de Chris me saca de mi ensueño - ¿nada, por qué? - su risa discreta me indica que no he podido disimular, pero no le es suficiente con insinuarlo, delante de mi peluquero, la suelta a rajatabla - ¿nada? O hemos exagerado en el tono de rojo o estás ruborizada. - lo dice en medio tono de pregunta y afirmación. No puedo engañarlo, no a él. Nunca he podido, para él soy un libro abierto y lo sabe. Él vio en mí lo que ni yo ni nadie había visto antes, él ha sido mitad papá, mitad hermano mayor, confidente, amigo… él ha sido tantas cosas, pero sobre todo me conoce a la perfección.

Muevo la cabeza en sentido negativo, un poco en reprimenda a su manera de exponerme y un poco tratando de negar lo que él insinuó/afirmó, pero me es imposible contener la carcajada. Siento una felicidad que hacía tiempo no sentía y él lo sabe.

\- Me encanta verte feliz pero…

Su expresión se torna un poco severa como cuando nos dirige, esa mezcla paternal/jefe que me es difícil de afrontar. Sé que está preocupado, pero lo que no sé es el por qué. Sé que no debo esperar mucho para descubrirlo, su rostro y su pequeño movimiento indicándole a todo el mundo que saliera de ahí, me indica que la plática será profunda.

\- ¿Sucede algo Chris?

Sabe que me ha asustado, mi tono es totalmente serio aunque creo que él nunca me dejará de ver como la niña de veinticuatro años a la que llamó para decirle que se comprara un sastre para su siguiente audición. Yo sé que él siempre me ha tratado de proteger y se lo he agradecido con toda el alma, por eso no pude irme, no pude dejarlo sólo en su lucha cuando la cadena estaba en su contra, yo no lo abandonaría nunca. Pero el tono de gravedad en su voz lo recuerdo de otras ocasiones, nunca relacionado directamente con el trabajo. Ese es el tono que ha utilizado conmigo cuando le preocupo yo.

\- Pequeña, no quiero sonar egoísta, me conoces bien. El proyecto es importante, no solamente para mí sino para mucha gente. Yo sé que eres consiente de ello y no me atrevería a dudar nunca de tu profesionalismo pero…

Nuevamente ese maldito "pero…", yo sé que no es una reprimenda, por lo menos no del todo, ni siquiera hemos comenzado con el trabajo, por eso me cuesta un poco o más bien, me cuesta mucho entender a dónde quiere llegar. Mi expresión debe ser muy clara, creo que no he tenido que decirlo, con el hecho de pensarlo ha sido suficiente "¿pero?" Y lo suelta sin mayor miramiento.

\- Los he visto juntos… -

Mi primer impulso es defenderme, no sé de qué, pero defenderme. Hago el amago de contestar pero de inmediato me detiene poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi rodilla, mueve la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones negando.

-No… yo sé que no tienen que explicar nada, ni a mí ni a nadie. Sabes que nunca he pedido explicaciones, aún y cuando los directivos me presionaban… no me importan las explicaciones, me importan ustedes. Me preocupas tú, me preocupa él… no quiero… más bien quiero que eso sea una buena experiencia, para ustedes, para mí, para todos. Existe la posibilidad de que esto continúe y no sé si…

Entiendo su preocupación pero no la comparto, ¿qué puede pasar? -Pero Chris… - Mi tono y expresión han sido más aniñados de lo que deseaba, pero eso no impide que él prosiga.

-Entiéndeme, ustedes son mis amigos… "los dos" (recalca esta parte) y no me gustaría ver que se lastiman de nuevo, no quiero entrometerme pequeña, nunca ha sido mi intención pero verdaderamente, no me importa si el proyecto se va al diablo, los que me importan son ustedes.

No pude evitar sentir como subía esa sensación que te invade y que es casi incontrolable, la sientes de golpe en la garganta y casi te impide hablar. Sentí el dolor en los ojos y ya era irremediable, aunque lo quise controlar no pude, ahí estaba corriendo una lágrima por mi mejilla. Sólo pude contestar lo que me salió del alma en ese momento, no lo pensé, no lo analicé, sólo lo sentí.

-Estoy feliz… soy feliz, no pasa nada… no quiero pensarlo, no quiero sobre analizar las cosas Chris, en otras ocasiones lo he hecho y no me ha ido del todo bien… tú lo sabes, conoces mi historia… nuestra historia.-

Para cuando termino la frase, las lágrimas ya recorren mi rostro abiertamente, no me importa que me mire así, nunca he tenido esa sensación con él, siempre me he sentido libre de ser quien soy, frente a él.

Él pasa su dedo sobre mi mejilla limpiando algunas lágrimas, ladea un poco su rostro y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Esto es justo lo que quiero evitar, no te quiero ver así de nuevo y tampoco quiero verlo derrumbarse. ¿Entiendes ahora mi preocupación?

Asiento con mi cabeza, en un gesto infantil inevitable en mí cuando estoy con él, hago un puchero, a lo que él sonríe y toma mis labios con sus dedos y aprieta un poco.

-Piénsalo…

Se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta, antes de salir y llamar a todos los que esperan fuera, voltea y me dice -¿Te vas a tomar la foto con ese color? - a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza, él con un gesto con las manos me indica que me limpie las lágrimas, sin decir una palabra, para que los que esperan no alcancen a escuchar. Yo lo hago pero sé y me conozco, va a ser más que evidente que he estado llorando, el tono enrojecido de mi piel me delata.

Entran todos en estampida y yo no tengo tiempo para recomponerme, lo único que atino a hacer es tomar mi celular, ponerlo frente a mi rostro, en un gesto absurdo pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido en le momento. Giro en la silla sobre mi propio eje y me poso frente al espejo, tomo la foto cuidando de que mis ojos no se vean, es más, deliberadamente cubro completamente mi rostro.

Agachando mi cara y cubriéndome lo más que puedo, aviento el celular a mi bolsa y salgo de ahí lo más rápido posible, no quiero que nadie me vea así, no me imagino la cantidad de rumores que se puedan desatar por este pequeño "incidente", más bien sí me lo imagino, por eso trato de evitarlo a toda costa.

Apenas alcanzo a escuchar la voz de mi estilista gritando mientras yo cruzo el umbral de la puerta - Pero la llevas puesta…- No me importa en lo absoluto, de hecho creo que ya había olvidado el hecho de que llevaba puesta la peluca de prueba. Más lejos aún escucho su voz - ¿entonces ese es el color? -

Realmente no me importa, tampoco pienso en la forma en la que me la voy a quitar, realmente ahora mismo no mi importa nada, solamente salir de ahí. Acelero el paso todo lo posible, veo personas que pasan a mi lado y no quiero parecer grosera o ruda pero no puedo detenerme a saludar a nadie en este momento.

Llevo la cabeza baja, solamente veo el piso y las puntas de mis zapatos moverse frente a mis ojos, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en acelerar, salir… salir, llegar a casa y pensar… no quiero pensar, me había prometido no hacerlo.

De pronto siento como si chocara contra una pared y en mis pensamientos solamente redundan un par - No puedes ser tan estúpida como para chocar con…- lo que seguía era "una pared" pero mi pensamiento no alcanzó a llegar a ello, pues sentí un par de enormes manos sosteniendo fuertemente mis brazos para evitar que callera al rebotar.

Obviamente tenía que alzar la mirada pero no quise, al instante en el que fui consiente de sus manos, también percibí su aroma, su olor, su colonia. Mi cerebro supo quien era desde ese instante y no quiso voltear, me negué a hacerlo con todo conocimiento de causa. Sentí su mano en mi mentón, me negaba a alzar el rostro, no quería verle a los ojos, no quería que él viera los míos. Fue una empresa imposible, soy incapaz de negarme a algo con él y si en algún momento lo logro es porque existen otras circunstancias que ahora no están dadas. En este momento me ha agarrado de improviso, sin pensar, sin tener tiempo de analizar, sin tener tiempo de nada.

Levanta mi rostro y las lágrimas ya no recorrían mi rostro pero era claro que habían dejado su rastro. El me recibió con una tierna sonrisa que cambió en el momento justo en el que alcanzó a ver por completo mi rostro. Su expresión se tornó adusta y completamente seria, y en un solo movimiento me rodeó con su brazo y me guió para que siguiéramos caminando pero ahora guiada por él. Yo volví a agachar mi rostro y con su brazo rodeando mi espalda salimos del inmueble.

Él no pronunció una sola palabra respetando mi silencia, no creo que quisiera cuestionarme, me guió hasta su camioneta, me subió en ella y sin preguntar arrancó y comenzó a conducir. Yo seguía con mi rostro agachado, no quería verle a los ojos, no quería hablar pero en algún punto fue imposible continuar. Su voz fue clara y seria.

-¿Qué paso? ¿te hicieron algo?

Esperó mi respuesta con paciencia, como no escuchó mi voz, apartó su vista del camino y giró a mirarme. Yo solamente atiné a negar con la cabeza. Él volvió a guardar silencio un tiempo que creo que consideró razonable. Después insistió de nuevo pero tratando de virar el tema.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Al escucharle no pude evitar sentir una inmensa ternura, él proponiendo algo de semejante calibre y solté la carcajada. Él sabe que es mi naturaleza, no me puedo controlar. Entre risas se ahogaron mis palabras, casi me impedían hablar con claridad.

-¿Tú y yo, en público?... (continuando con las carcajadas sin poderme controlar)

Él volvió a apartar su vista del camino y sonrió. -No me refería a eso pero por lo menos te hice reír -. Sonríe abiertamente y cuando él lo hace a mí se me ilumina el mundo.

Yo sé que cambio cuando él está cerca, yo lo sé. No fui consiente de ello por muchos años pero cuando fui me di cuenta de ello, tampoco me importó y nunca pretendí cambiarlo. Ahora mismo lo noto, mi cuerpo se mueve de forma diferente, el tono de mi voz cambia y todo es provocado, creo, porque el fluir de mi sangre cambia de ritmo - Entonces a qué te re refrías… - yo sé que el tono en el que lo he dicho ha sonado insinuante pero no me importa.

Él ahora sonríe de nuevo pero sin voltear a verme, guiñe el ojo que queda de mi lado y no vuelve a pronunciar una palabra. A riesgo de sonar estúpidamente poética le digo - Llévanos lejos.- Quizás parezca imperceptible pero siento que acelera la marcha del carro al terminar de oír mi voz.

Estábamos a punto de llegar y él giró su cabeza con esa mueca que me encanta, el labio inferior un poco torcido mordido un poco por sus dientes, me parece tan tierno cuando esa mueca en él significa un poco de preocupación. Me dice con un tono grave - no quiero ofenderte pero… - yo le sonrío, sé que no tiene nada que ver con él, es simplemente precaución, por lo que le respondo tratando de restarle importancia, porque realmente no la tiene - no te preocupes, yo me escondo… de hecho no me cuesta mucho trabajo, soy chiquita… y muy elástica - él sonríe y achica los ojos como pensando y emite un pequeño sonido de duda -mmm- yo le doy una pequeña palmada en el hombro, él los encoje y sonríe. Acto seguido alarga su brazo derecho y me toma por el cuello empujándome hacia abajo y le suelto un -Oye- con un falso tono de indignación.

En una posición cual emergencia de avión, con mi cabeza prácticamente metida entre mis rodillas siento que el auto finalmente se detiene, él me dice casi susurrando -Espera aquí, deja que verifique que nadie nos siguió.- Me causa gracia su comentario, me ha sonado tan paranoico que le suelto un -está bien Mulder- solamente escucho sus carcajadas y después de unos instantes escucho de nuevo la portezuela de la camioneta abrirse. Realmente no tenía por que haber mantenido la posición, por lo menos no del todo, pero al perderme en una serie de pensamientos y recuerdos, no me percaté que seguía ahí sin haberme movido un milímetro, hasta que la voz de él, con un evidente estado de risa me sacó de mi ensimismamiento al escucharlo en medio de una carcajada -Extraña posición Scully… ya puedes salir.-

En mi arrebato había dejado mi chamara allá y hacía un frío del demonio, no es que no esté acostumbrada pero llevaba apenas el suéter beige, ese que se parece mucho al que le regalé. Él se percató de mi temblor y que mis brazos me rodeaban en un vano intento de proporcionarme calor, se quitó de inmediato la chamarra de cuero negra que llevaba puesta y me la puso sobre los hombros, dándome un ligero masaje en los brazos para hacerme entrar en calor.

Al ver que apenas llevaba una playera blanca, le dije - ¿y tú? - me sonrío de lado y me dijo sacando un poco el pecho haciendo ostensible su hombría y esos pectorales maravillosos que aún tiene y sigue trabajando -No te preocupes, ahorita entrando enciendo la chimenea- pero no terminó de decir la frase cuando echó a correr con una actitud de niño mientras frotaba sus brazos y corría como de puntitas, me arrancó una carcajada de inmediato y lo seguí. Ya estando frente a la puerta de entrada, él teatralmente malabareaba con las llaves -Te vas a enfermar…- le dije frotándole la espalda.

Finalmente entramos, sentí de inmediato un pequeño remanso de paz y una calidez que añoraba, no era la calidez de mi casa, era la compañía. Encendí las luces y el revisó minuciosamente cada rincón pero se quedó parado en la entrada. Yo me quite su chamarra y se la puse sobre los hombros, aunque tuve que ponerme en puntas, a pesar de llevar tacones -Maldita sea… no soy tan consiente de mi estatura más que cuando estoy contigo-.

No le di tiempo a responderme porque corrí al segundo piso a traer algo con que taparme. Para cuando bajé él ya estaba encendiendo la chimenea, cosa que no era muy complicada porque es de gas, pero esas cosas a los hombres les gusta hacer parecer que es cosa que sólo ellos pueden realizar y él no es diferente en ese aspecto y lo confirma al mostrar un gesto de triunfo al lograrlo. Yo no hago más que un gesto con la cabeza y una pequeña mueca. -David, eso cualquiera lo hace.- y me dirijo a la cocina para traer algo de tomar y quizás pueda encontrar algo para comer, aunque dudo mucho encontrar, acabo de llegar y ni siquiera he desempacado mis cosas, mucho menos me he dado tiempo de ir a comprar.

Al llegar a la cocina me percato de que únicamente tengo algunos quesos y jamón serrano, sé que él es vegetariano ahora y mi dieta tampoco incluye carnes, pero el jamón serrano lo considero una honrosa excepción a la regla. Estoy perdida en mis deliberaciones, entre mis dudas de qué tomar y comer cuando le escucho decirme desde la estancia, como si fuera la continuación de una plática que no estábamos teniendo -¿… y Jaime?- mi rostro se tornó en un inmenso signo de interrogación. No contesto pues no sé a qué se refiere. Finalmente salgo con los platos, la botella y las copas en la mano.

Él se acerca a ayudarme y mientras le entrego uno de los platos le pregunto -¿eh, a qué te refieres?- Él sonríe mientras se dirige al sillón rojo en forma de "L" en el que habíamos estado en tantas otras ocasiones.

-Jaime Dornan… así se llama, ¿no?

-¿Qué con él?

No lograba seguirle el hilo de la conversación, que según yo, no había iniciado nunca. Mientras él se encontraba totalmente concentrado en descorchar la botella de vino tinto que sostenía en sus manos, volteó y me preguntó.

-¿Puedes?

\- Sí, sólo tres.

-Como Blanch…

-¿La viste?

Él sonrió de lado y me sentí un poco idiota al inferir que él había visto mi obra. Por supuesto que él conocía el texto y no sólo porque somos actores, yo había olvidado su master en letras, pero eso no quería decir que me hubiera visto actuando en ella.

-Claro que lo conoces, que idiota soy…

El giró su rostro rápidamente y acercándome la copa recién servida me dijo.

-¡Hey! Por supuesto que te vi. No pude viajar hasta allá, pero por supuesto que te vi. No te digas así y no me cambies el tema.

-¿Cuál tema?

-Jaime Dornan…

-¡Ah! Sí, ¿qué con él?

-Que si con él no sientes lo mismo…

Mi cara y mi expresión deben haber sido un poema de interrogación porque soltó una sonora carcajada.

-La estatura… que si con él no sientes la misma sensación, tengo entendido que es alto, o ¿no?

-¡Ah¡ A eso te referías…

Comencé a reír a carcajadas, no había entendido ni seguido el hilo de su proceso metal y por un momento pensé que hablaba de otra cosa. Por lo menos no le solté la respuesta que comenzó a rondar en mi mente "Está casado y es muy joven".

-¿A qué creíste que me refería?- Creo que por mi risa comenzó a creer otra cosa porque se tornó un poco serio y me preguntó -¿Acaso tú y…?

-No, no no no… por supuesto que no. Apenas hicimos una escena juntos y algunas sesiones de fotos…

Empequeñeció los ojos hasta casi cerrarlos y torció un poco los labios.

-Mmmm bueno, si tú lo dices…

-¡Oye! Lo nuestro fue otra cosa… tú lo sabes. Éramos jóvenes, sin compromisos… ya sabes… él es un buen chico…

-¿Yo no?... No sé… si tú lo dices.

Su cara de niño indignado, yo sé que lo dice medio en juego y medio en serio y prefiero parar antes de que se nos descarrile el tren, ya nos ha pasado antes, todo se nos sale de control y terminamos discutiendo o peleando a gritos y lo menos que deseo en este momento es discutir con él.

Le tomo un pequeño trago a mi copa y alargo la mano hasta rozar su espalda, en un gesto de rendición; le acaricio de arriba abajo y miro por encima de mi copa. Sé que la sonrisa me sale por los ojos, mi mirada me delata.

-Está bien, sí soy chico malo… pero así te gustan.

Ahora la sonrisa pícara proviene de sus labios. Nuevamente se torna serio y mete su dedo índice a la copa de vino, lo remoja un poco y comienza a rozar el filo de la copa en un vano intento de hacerla sonar, pero sobre todo me parece que está buscando la forma de decir algo. Finalmente lo suelta.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llorabas cuando te encontré? Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…

Agacho la mirada, no quero que mi respuesta suene a algo diferente a lo que quiero decir y es que me pasa con tanta frecuencia que en ocasiones me siento torpe con las palabras.

-Chris habló conmigo…

Él giró su cuerpo completamente y subió su pierna al sillón, en un claro gesto de ponerme toda la atención posible, yo a mi vez imité el gesto. Me quité los zapatos y me acomodé en flor de loto, quedando totalmente de frente a él. Ambos sabíamos que la plática iba para largo. Una vez acomodada, él me inquirió con la mirada para que continuara, era evidente que ya tenía toda su atención. Es curiosa la forma en que me escucha, creo que hay pocas personas que me hayan dedicado tanta atención.

-Tiene miedo…

-¿Del proyecto? Ya lo habíamos platicado, sabemos que es un arma de dos filos pero…

Se detiene al percatarse de que no me había dejado siquiera hablar.

-Nosotros… tiene miedo por nosotros.

-¿"POR" nosotros o "DE" nosotros?

-Creo que en el fondo, de ambas.

-Pero no entiendo…

-Yo sí, me dijo que temía principalmente por nosotros. No podemos negar que tiene sus razones.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes miedo por nosotros o de nosotros?

-Creo que al igual que Chris, tengo miedo de ambas.

-Pero si nosotros nunca…

-Por el amor de dios David, simplemente en NY nos salimos de control. Ni a ti ni a mí nos importó…

-Pero no pasó nada, dos buenos amigos pasándola bien…

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Fue sólo eso para ti?

Agachó la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida…

Yo no sabía como tomar aquélla expresión, ya la había escuchado y no sabía cómo manejarla.

-¿La mejor… de TODA tú vida?

Seguía con la cabeza agachada.

-Sí, la mejor. Tú y yo… ahí. Te has preguntado ¿qué ven en nosotros?, ¿qué diablos es eso que los demás ven cuando estamos juntos? (sin esperar respuesta) Yo sí y esa noche fue tan claro para mí. Esos éramos nosotros… tú y yo sin trabajo de por medio… bueno sí, el mío pero no trabajo nuestro y… no sé, simplemente así lo sentí y así lo siento.

Alargo mi mano y hago un lado un mechón de su cabello, un poco para hacer que levante la mirada y otro poco porque es una manía mía que no controlo. Logro mi objetivo pues levanta la cabeza, me mira con ternura y alarga su mano y la pone sobre mi mejilla. Su mano es tan grande que abarca casi toda mi cara y la punta de sus dedos tocan el nacimiento de mi cabello. De momento suelta una carcajada.

-¿Traes peluca? Por dios, no me había dado cuenta… con todo esto ni siquiera reparé en ello.

En ese momento cobro consciencia de ello, es verada, me he salido sin siquiera quitármela y ahora que lo pienso ya comenzaba a gestarse en mi cabeza un pequeño dolor. Me llevo la mano al nacimiento de lo que debería ser mi cabello y comienzo a rascar un poco.

-Ni siquiera me acordaba, estaba en prueba de vestuario y maquillaje cuando salí de ahí… ¿me ayudas?

Se para de inmediato y se dirige a la cocina, escucho un sinnúmero de trastes moverse, puertas abrir y cerrar, el microondas accionando y finalmente él apareciendo por la puerta con un pequeño trasto y una pequeña toalla.

-Recuéstate y pon la cabeza hacía atrás.

Yo obedezco y hago lo que me dice sin chistar. Se coloca detrás de mí, humedece un poco la toalla y comienza a pasarla por toda la línea del aplique.

-Si está muy caliente me dices…

Con toda delicadeza sigue con su labor, sosteniendo un poco con su mano libre mi mentón. Está tan ensimismado en su quehacer que yo puedo perderme en sus ojos avellana un rato, hasta que me veo descubierta y me regala una hermosa sonrisa. Esos detalles tan delicados de su parte me desarman. Finalmente lo logra y retira con sumo cuidado el aplique y la peluca completa, la deposita a un lado sobre el sillón y yo hago el amago de incorporarme pero él lo evita tomándome por los hombros. -No, espera…- lo dice mientras me regresa a la posición en la que estaba e introduce todos sus dedos en mi cabello y comienza a apretar y masajear todo mi cuero cabelludo. -Te debe doler la cabeza con eso tan apretado.-

Yo no hago más que cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar, en verdad que se siente un alivio enorme, pero sobre todo el roce de sus manos, sus delicados movimientos se sienten delicioso -mmmm- eso ha salido de mi garganta sin pedirme permiso. Abro los ojos de golpe y de nuevo esa sonrisa, su mentón tan cerca, su labio inferior… Dios, ese labio inferior no debe ser legal. No lo pienso, así soy. Soy impulsiva y ya está. Subo mis dos manos, tomo su rostro y recorro un poco hacia su cabello, yo también introduzco todos mis dedos. Lo jalo hacia mí, sé que no es necesario, sé que él marca el ritmo, pero también sé que es señal suficiente. Detiene su movimiento, ve mis ojos, ve mis labios y se acerca. Sierro los ojos, siento sus labios sobre los míos. Es un pequeño roce, arrastra mi labio inferior y lo toca apenas con la punta de su lengua y yo no puedo hacer más que apretar mis manos en su cabeza al sentir el roce. Concluye el movimiento tronando un pequeño beso sobre mis labios y se incorpora.

Abro los ojos para saber qué pasa, por qué ha parado y lo leo en su mirada, no hemos terminado de hablar, es más ni siquiera hemos comenzado y creo que tiene razón. No hemos hablado, pero en el fondo yo no quiero, realmente me preocupa poner en palabras lo que sentimos o lo que pensamos. Siempre he tenido la estúpida sensación de que eso daña a la personas. Por lo mismo, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, por lo menos quiero disfrutar del delicioso masaje que él me está proporcionando.

Creo que entiende pues continúa sin más, ensimismado en su labor y yo por mi parte dejándome hacer. He perdido la noción del tiempo pero me siento tan a gusto y relajada que no me importa, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento y es lo que estoy recibiendo. Calidez, confort, apapacho, creo que en algún punto corro el riesgo de quedarme dormida pero los pequeños sonidos guturales que produce mi garganta me lo impiden un poco, por lo menos en un principio, pero llega un punto en que esos mismos me comienzan a arrullar.

Escucho su pequeña sonrisa y un susurro a lo lejos - ¿te estas durmiendo? - y yo contesto con un sonido parecido a un no y poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas le susurro - sigue -.

Su voz me saca del ensueño -¿Sabes? He estado pensando…- suena que habla más para sí mismo que para que yo le escuche pero su expresión me alerta un poco, abro mis ojos y él de inmediato, junto con un rápido movimiento de una de sus manos cierra mis ojos -Shhhh- y continúa -Deberíamos hacer todo lo que no hicimos mientras estuvimos aquí… en ocasiones siento que perdimos mucho tiempo… que por una cosa o por otra no nos permitimos disfrutar del todo… es más, creo que nunca lo disfrutamos… los dos. Me gustaría que ahora fuera diferente.- Creo que ha sido totalmente claro, lo que no me queda muy claro es lo que implica, pero no quiero ahondar en mares profundos -¿qué tienes pensado?- Parece estar en un estado de extraña ensoñación -No sé, pero me gustaría cambiar mis recuerdos a cosas más agradables-. Ahora sí abro los ojos, me parece que, o no estoy entendiendo bien o estoy medio dormida o no sé a lo que se refiere. Lo que no quiero es sentir esta sensación que me acaba de producir, mi pensamiento ha volado a mil por hora y ha sacado muchas conclusiones en menos de un segundo.

Me incorporo de golpe, tan de prisa que incluso sus manos enredadas en mi cabello han tirado de este. Siento un pequeño dolor en el cuero cabelludo pero omito lo sentido, puesto que mi pecho oprimido reina en este momento sobre todas las demás sensaciones.

-¿Piensas que lo que vivimos aquí no fue agradable? ¿NADA de lo que vivimos aquí fue agradable?

He levantado mi ceja derecha en un acto reflejo, siento algo de molestia… miento, estoy enojada, completamente ofendida.

-No, no no no… no es eso…

Trata de rectificar y corregir por el miedo que le produce verme enojada, pero a estas alturas ya me suena a justificación. En el mejor de los casos, él se asusta cuando estoy enojada, en el peor, él se enoja a la par o más que yo para acallar mi enojo, en esos casos arde Troya.

-Entonces qué es, ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que he perdido mucho tiempo y… maldita sea, no quiero seguirlo perdiendo. Sabes que cometimos muchos errores cuando estuvimos aquí… YO cometí muchos errores y tú lo sabes. No quiero echarlo a perder de nuevo… no quiero que todo eso que nos pasó, se repita.

-Entiendo el punto (no quiero entenderlo pero, está bien) pero no todo lo que pasamos fue un error… ¿o lo fue? ¿eso es lo que quieres decir? ¿que lo que vivimos fue un error?...

En este punto creo que ya no estoy conversando, mi tono elevado deja en evidencia todo el dolor y la molestia que me está causando el rumbo y significado de la conversación y él está haciendo lo propio.

-Tú no eres un error en mi vida y lo sabes, no sé a qué viene ahora ese tipo de conjeturas, sabes todo lo que he pasado por ti… yo soy el que comete los errores ¿no?, yo soy el único idiota que ha cometido errores…

Él también ya está muy alterado y cuando ambos lo estamos nos es muy difícil controlarnos, si no hay nadie que nos pare, esto puede alcanzar dimensiones apoteósicas.

-No me hables en ese tono, ya sé que yo también he cometido errores, pero nunca he sentido que tú y yo seamos un error en sí… pero parece que tú sí lo piensas, para ti nosotros somos y hemos sido un error…

-Yo no dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no he pronunciado…

-No es necesario, lo pensaste… peor aún, lo sientes… sientes que nosotros somos un error…

-Ya te dije que no pongas palabras en mi boca… eres lo mejor de mi vida, cómo te atreves a si quiera pensar que yo siento que eres un error… en todo caso YO soy tú error, ¿no fue por eso que te fuiste?, ¿no fue por eso que decidiste poner un océano de distancia?... por qué otra razón lo harías si no fuera porque siempre me has sentido como el peor error que haz cometido en tu vida…

-¡Tú te fuiste primero!... no me eches ahora la culpa… tú abandonaste primero… yo me fui para protegerme, yo me fui porque…

-¿Por qué? ¿protegerte de qué? DE MÍ…

-Pues sí, pero porque tú ya habías tomado la decisión, porque tú ya habías decidido por los dos.

-No, tú ya habías decidido…

-Estabas casado, maldita sea… no me vengas ahora con…

-¿Estaba casado? ¿cuándo diablos te ha importado eso… cuándo diablos te importó eso?

Me parece ofensivo su cuestionamiento, pero hasta cierto punto tiene razón. La inercia de la discusión me impide pensar mis palabras, me es imposible razonar y actuar con cordura.

-Pues cuando comenzó a importarme…

Se lo grito, sé que suena absurdo pero creo que no he dicho nada más cierto en toda mi maldita vida.

-¿Cómo que cuando comenzó a importare? No entiendo, ¿que absurdo es ese?

-Sí idiota… cuando comenzaste a importarme tanto que ya no soportaba la sola idea de imaginarte con alguien más, aunque fuera tu esposa… cuando comencé a pensar que la que debía compartir tu casa, tu cama y tus hijos debía ser yo y no ella… cuando todas esas estupideces ya no me lo parecían… cuando quería yo esa vida contigo y no quería que la tuvieras con ella, sino conmigo… ¿no te parece suficiente como para irme? ¡carajo!

En este punto, todo había pasado tan rápido que no había caído en cuenta que él ya se encontraba frente a mí, se había ido acercando y se encontraba de pie, lo que me obligaba a tener mi rostro hacía arriba, en una posición tan malditamente incómoda. Pero mi enojo llegó al límite, con mi última expresión mi cuerpo se impulsó para levantarse, no quería estar en esa posición, no quería verlo desde ahí, es más, me quería ir, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Me levanté y al hacerlo tiré la copa de vino que estaba a un lado mío, todo comenzó a correr como cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, cuando llego a tal grado de enojo comienzo a ver las cosas opacas, literalmente dejo de ver.

Mi primer impulso es salir de ahí pero él queda tan cerca de mí que se convierte casi en una pared frente a mis ojos, su pecho queda frente a mis ojos y me siento estúpida, él no se mueve, sabe que yo soy demasiado pequeña a comparación suya y eso me molesta más aún, si es que eso es posible. Con mi mano le empujo para que me permita pasar, él no pone demasiada resistencia, por el contrario, se hace un lado y logro esquivarlo, cuando finalmente siento que me he librado de él, me toma del brazo fuertemente.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me voy…

-No seas infantil, a dónde vas a ir si estás en tu casa.

-Ya sé que estoy en mi casa…

La forma en que le respondo es la menos política que he usado en mi vida y de verdad no lo he hecho con esa intención pero suena de esa manera y no puedo echarme a atrás. Él toma las llaves del auto y se dirige a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya entendí, tú estás en tu casa… el que se va soy yo.

-¿Te vas? Qué raro, si tú nunca sales corriendo, la que huye soy yo… ¿no?

Lo digo con todo el sarcasmo de que soy capaz en ese momento, pero su respuesta no se hace esperar.

-Efectivamente, la que huyes eres tú y fue justo lo que hiciste hace un instante.

Es una verdad redonda, totalmente contundente. De pronto recuerdo demasiadas ocasiones en las que he huido, la verdad me golpea en la cara. Quizás nunca me quise ver de esa manera pero dicho de su boca suena tan real, suena tan a mí que duele.

Ya no replico, simplemente me dejo caer en el sillón y pongo mis manos en mi rostro, reclinada hacia el frente con los codos apoyados sobre mis muslos. Por segunda vez en este maldito día, el llanto me supera, no lo puedo controlar. No quiero que me vea, estoy tan enojada y dolida que lo último que quiero es que él me vea llorar. Simplemente espero escuchar el sonido de la puerta, mis lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y terminan en las palmas de mis manos. Sólo quiero estar sola y llorar sin restricciones, meterme en la regadera y dejar fluí todo este dolor que ahora siento -maldita sea, por eso no quería pensar… por eso no quería pensarlo- de pronto dejé de ser consiente de mi entorno, dejé de escuchar, ya estaba perdida en mis sollozos, ya mi respiración era incontrolable y es por eso me sobresalto al sentir su mano sobre mi espalda. Esa mano inmensa que parece que abarca la mitad de mi espalda.

Se sienta a mi lado, seguramente él sintió mi sobresalto pero continua con su movimiento hasta mi hombro y me jala hacia su pecho reclinando por completo su cuerpo en el sillón, yo no quito las manos de mi rostro, no quiero que me vea, me lo sigo cubriendo completamente pero me reclino y recargo en su pecho. Él rodea con su brazo mi espalda y acaricia con su mano mi hombro y parte de mi brazo. Escucho su respiración, es agitada, muy agitada pero me tranquiliza. Poco a poco van disminuyendo mis sollozos. Mi pecho sube y baja sin control, parezco niña llorando, pero no lo puedo evitar, no quiero.

Él continúa con el movimiento de su mano, cuando me siente un poco más calmada me dice.

-Te he dicho que, aunque estés enojada conmigo, no debes llorar sola.

Terminando de decirlo me aprieta más contra su pecho, sus palabras me entestecen aún más, yo no sé porque pero siempre que me lo ha dicho he sentido un vacío enorme, una soledad absurda. Me siento más sola que nunca cuando él me dice que no llore sola. Me duele recordarme en tantas ocasiones en las que he llorado sola, la mayor parte de mi vida he llorado sola, sin que nadie me reconforte. No porque nadie lo haya querido hacer, sino porque a casi nadie se lo permito. Él lo sabe, él sabe que es de las pocas personas a las que les permito confortarme. Pero lo que más me duele es que las veces que más he llorado y las que más me han dolido, han sido por él y son justamente las veces en las que él no ha estado.

Finalmente quito mis manos de mi rostro y deposito una sobre su pecho, mis lágrimas siguen rodando, ahora hacia su playera blanca, mojándola un poco. Mis sollozos ya son un vano intento de acallar mi llanto. Inconscientemente comienzo a mover mi mano sobre su pecho, comienzo a acariciarlo. Escucho su voz entrecortada cuando me dice -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

Su voz me confunde, el tono entrecortado me indica que sigue muy enojado pero al alzar mi rostro para verle, me doy cuenta de que no es enojo lo que produce ese tono en su voz. Son lágrimas las que veo en su rostro, él también ha estado llorando. Siento que un relámpago atraviesa mi alma, nunca he querido verlo así, nunca me ha gustado verlo llorar. Mi mano aprieta su pecho, en impulsivo reflejo de mi sentimiento. Quiero asirlo con todas mis fuerzas, no quiero que sienta eso. No quiero verlo sufrir, no me importa que tan enojada o dolida pueda estar con él, no soporto verlo así. Mis palabras salen de lo mas profundo de mi alma.

-No, no no no. Tú no…

Me incorporo y me dirijo a su rostro, comienzo a dar pequeños besos siguiendo el rastro que han dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Mis pequeñas manos toman su rostro y termino besando sus ojos. Teniendo mis labios sobre sus ojos, logro sentir las lágrimas brotar cuando repite -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Sus lágrimas recorren mis labios y logro saborearlas, ya no se reprime, él también está llorando abiertamente, yo siento que el alma se me parte. Tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y lo jalo hasta mi pecho, lo acurruco ahí y comienzo a mecerme, como arrullando a un niño. Él abraza mi cintura y llora sobre mi pecho. Recargo mi mejilla sobre su cabeza, absorbo el aroma de su cabello y le acaricio parte del rostro. Lloramos los dos; juntos, abrazados… lloramos.

Después de un lapso indefinido, finalmente encuentro la fuerza y la entereza para preguntar. No sé si realmente quiero continuar con esto, pero él fue insistente con ello. No permito que cambiemos de posición, pero aún así le pregunto.

-¿Por qué no te dije qué?

Su voz entrecortada aún por el llanto me mata de ternura, parece niño pequeño tratando de alar aire y encontrar respiración suficiente para hablar. Sus palabras se agolpan y se tropiezan unas con otras.

-Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías… por qué no me dijiste que te sentías de esa manera… yo hubiera…

-Ya, ya ya… no hubiéramos… nada… no podemos cambiar el pasado… no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora con eso. Sabes que tampoco podíamos o debíamos… no sé, ahora ya no tiene ningún caso…

-Pero, ¿entonces?...

No quiero presuponer, lo he hecho antes y no me ha dejado nada bueno. Prefiero dejarlo que continúe pero por su silencio creo que quiere escucharme para proseguir o detenerse, así que le doy pie.

-Entonces qué… ¿de qué?

Suspira sobre mi pecho, cosa que me estremece un poco, yo sé que está tratando de contener el llanto pero, no puedo evitar la sensación-

-Entonces, ¿nosotros? ¿ahora? ¿qué?

-Estás sobre mi pecho… creo que eso dice mucho de nosotros ahora, ¿no?

Siento su sonrisa, pues siento sus músculos faciales moverse nuevamente sobre mi pecho. Eso y que aprieta el abrazo que rodea mi cintura. Su tono cambia completamente.

-Entonces no me tengo que preocupar más por ese tal "Jaime Dornan"…

Comienzo a reír, ese humor en él me desarma, sabe que yo no puedo, que no tengo defensa contra sus chistes, sean buenos o malos.

En el mismo movimiento él se levanta por completo y me alza en vilo pues sus brazos están rodeando mi cintura, por lo tanto no le cuesta absolutamente nada. Me tira sobre el sillón y se tira sobre mí, siento todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Su rostro queda frente al mío, nuestros rostros aún tiene lágrimas en ellos pero ahora los dos reímos. Él recarga todo su peso en mí y yo falsamente me quejo emitiendo un pequeño gemido. Acomoda sus dos brazos a los lados de mi cabeza y comienza a acariciar mi cabello. Me mira profundamente con una sonrisa completa, todo su rostro sonríe ahora. Sus verdes ojos penetran en mi mirada y juguetonamente me dice.

-Qué significa esa risita, ¿eh? ¿Me debo preocupar por ese mocoso?

Yo sé que no hay otra respuesta a su pregunta, levanto mi cabeza hasta que mis labios atrapan los suyos, él me responde tiernamente mientras mis manos comienzan a acariciar su enorme espalda clavando un poco mis uñas en ella. En el momento en el que siente mis uñas, gira levemente su cabeza y profundiza el beso, yo me dejo llevar y lo dejo pasar a explorar. Ya no hay más palabras, ya no las necesitamos. No importa qué pasará mañana, no importa el mundo, no importa nada. Sólo somos él y yo y nadie más. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.


End file.
